The disclosure relates to electrophotographic photoreceptor designs, particularly electrophotographic photoreceptors having a release layer, which provides a means to improve the coating removal process. More particularly, the disclosure relates to photoreceptors having a release layer which comprises an organosilane compound coated over the substrate surface.
Further provided herein are methods for coating layer removal using a specifically configured electrophotographic photoreceptor having a release layer. According to one aspect of the disclosed invention, there is provided methods for recycling or remanufacturing electrophotographic photoreceptors.
Yet, further provided herein are methods for recovering a charge transport molecule, more particularly, during the coating removal process.
In electrophotography, the substrate for photoreceptors is required to be manufactured with high dimensional accuracy in terms of straightness and roundness, optimum surface reflectance and roughness, and desired thickness. In order to obtain such a dimensional accuracy, the substrate surface is cut at a high accuracy by using a diamond tool and/or the like. Once the substrate surface is formed, at least one coating of photosensitive material is applied to the substrate, which may comprise an undercoat layer and an imaging layer. During the manufacturing process, the quality of the dip coated photoreceptor layers, coated by any suitable conventional technique, such as, spraying, dip coating, draw bar coating, gravure coating, silk screening, air knife coating, reverse roll coating, vacuum deposition, chemical treatment, and the like, may vary due to the complexity of the process nature. Defective devices are rejected and may be remanufactured.
Remanufacturing electrophotographic photoreceptors can be quite difficult and costly. For example, coating removal and recoating of the photosensitive material requires the prior removal of the end flanges of the photoreceptor with excessive force and torque that usually causes the substrate to deform, and the complete adhesive residue removal is critical for maintaining the overall straightness, roundness and concentricity of the final remanufactured assembly.
Thus, there exists a need to reduce the cost of remanufacturing electrophotographic photoreceptors, for example, by removing the photosensitive or coating layers without damaging the substrate formation. This not only reduces the cost of producing the photoreceptor, but also decreases the cost for disposing the rejected substrate materials.
Conventional photoreceptors and their materials are disclosed in Katayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,496; Yashiki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,801; Yashiki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,669; Seki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,605; Kawahara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,407; Markovics et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,599; Monbaliu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,734; Terrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,080; and Yoshihara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,449, which are herein all incorporated by reference.
More recent photoreceptors are disclosed in Fuller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,716; Maty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,309; and Dinh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,334, which are all herein incorporated by reference.
Conventional undercoat or charge blocking layers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,450; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,796; and Obinata et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,824, which are all herein incorporated by reference.